macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Koi no Banana Moon
Koi no Banana Moon was first released on the album Macross II Original Soundtrack Volume 1 as track 5. It was used as the insert song for Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: Lovers Again, its compilation movie and Macross 7. Occurrences Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: Lovers Again Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: The Movie Macross 7 *Episode 6 First Contact (M7) **When Gamlin uses his vacation time to find an unidentified ship. Lyrics Romaji = yaketa HA-TO ga SHO-TO suru hodo konna ni mune ga tokimeite-iru no ni nemui JO-KU de jirasanaide yo dokuiri no KISU de shibiretai no Ah anata wo aishite'ru nijuuyo jikan Shine on you! koi no jumon de manazashi wo hitorijime yo dakara nee dakishimete-ite aoi BANANA mo mikazuki ni kubittake yo hayaku hora ubawanakya dame na no uso wo tsuku no ga heta na kuchibiru tenshi ga kureta adokenai RANDEBU- fui ni MU-DO ga shizumikomu kara UINKU wo kimete neraiuchi yo Ah sekai ga kagayaite'ru yume no naka made Shine on me! koi no binetsu ga fushigi na chikara ni kawaru dakara nee tsukamaete-ite aoi BANANA mo mikazuki to o-niai da wa ima wa mada nemuritakunai no yo koi no jumon de manazashi wo hitorijime yo dakara nee dakishimete-ite aoi BANANA mo mikazuki ni kubittake yo hayaku hora ubawanakya dame koi no binetsu ga fushigi na chikara ni kawaru dakara nee tsukamaete-ite aoi BANANA mo mikazuki to o-niai da wa ima wa mada nemuritakunai no yo |-| Kanji = 焼けたハートが ショートするほど こんなに胸が ときめいているのに 眠いジョークで じらさないでよ 毒入りのキスで しびれたいの Ａｈ　あなたを愛している ２４時間　Ｓｈｉｎｅ　ｏｎ　ｙｏｕ 恋の呪文で眼差しをひとり占めよ だから　ねえ抱きしめていて 青いバナナも三日月に首ったけよ はやく　ほら奪わなきゃだめなの 嘘をつくのが 下手なくちびる 天使がくれた あどけないランデブー 不意にムードが 沈みこむから ウインクを決めて 狙い撃ちよ Ａｈ　世界が輝いてる 夢の中まで　Ｓｈｉｎｅ　ｏｎ　ｍｅ 恋の微熱が不思議な力に変わる だから　ねえつかまえていて 青いバナナも三日月とお似合いだわ 今は　まだ眠りたくないのよ 恋の呪文で眼差しをひとり占めよ だから　ねえ抱きしめていて 青いバナナも三日月に首ったけよ はやく　ほら奪わなきゃだめ 恋の微熱が不思議な力に変わる だから　ねえつかまえていて 青いバナナも三日月とお似合いだわ 今は　まだ眠りたくないのよ |-| English = My chest is pounding so fast it seems like my burnt-out heart's going to short out. Don't irritate me with your tired jokes. I want you to numb me with poisoned lips Ah I love you All around the clock, I'll shine on you! With a spell of love I'll keep your gaze all to myself So, come on... hold me. Even a green banana falls head over heels for the crescent moon. Hurry up! Hey! I guess I'll just have to steal you away... My lips just aren't any good at lying. An innocent rendezvous given to us by an angel. Suddenly, the mood's sinking so, with a wink, I've got you in my sight! Ah The world is shining into my very dreams Shine on me! The fever of love changes into a wonderous power So, come on... catch me! Even a green banana suits the crescent moon well. I don't want to go to sleep at all yet! With a spell of love I'll keep your gaze all to myself so, come on... hold me. Even a green banana falls head over heels for the crescent moon. Hurry up! Hey! I'll just have to steal you away... The fever of love changes into a wondrous power So, come on... catch me! Even a green banana suits the crescent moon well. I don't want to go to sleep at all yet! Disambiguation References Category:Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II Category:Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Macross II Category:Macross 7 Category:Macross 7 Songs